Episode 3
''The Desert Bandit ''is the third episode of Shadow and Vegeta Unite!. Plot The episode begins with loud noises echoing through the Hyper Bollic Time Chamber. It is revealed that it is Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks training. Piccolo says that he needs them prepared for the new world. When Trunks starts to annoy him, he prepares another attack before he senses Vegeta`s ki. On the Nautilus, Shadow finally awakes from being knocked out by Sonic. He decides to find Vegeta but doesn`t actually no where he is. He goes to talk to Bulma, who was sharing a conversation with Rouge about her son Trunks, who is surprised about his comment. She tells him that he`s in the Gravity Room which is close to the bottom of the ship. When Shadow leaves, Bulma calls him weird which Rouge states that "he`s like that most of the time." Vegeta is in the Gravity Room training when Shadow comes in. Vegeta, irritated by his defeat by Goku, is annoyed by Shadow bothering him. Until Shadow asks him how he became a Super Saiyan. Vegeta says that he can do it because he`s a Saiyan. Shadow, who doesn`t know what a Saiyan is, says that he has transformed before. Vegeta doesn`t believe him until Shadow says that the Chaos Emerald caused his transformation. This causes Vegeta to think over the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow asks Vegeta if he can become go Super without the need of the Chaos Emeralds, with Vegeta willfully saying yes. Believing himself that the Chaos Emeralds are his secret to becoming a Super Saiyan 3. He then turns on the Gravity Room, and exposes Shadow to 100x Earths gravity. This causes Shadow to cripple under his own wait. With that, he and Vegeta begin to train. Later on, Bulma locates a Chaos Emerald and two Dragon Balls. She sends Rouge to get Shadow and Vegeta, who have already trained up to 450x Earth`s gravity. Rouge comes, and is shocked to see the two tired. She then tells them that Bulma has located the items. Vegeta speeds off while Rouge asks Shadow what he and Vegeta were doing. He doesn`t answer though, and warps him and Rouge to Bulma. In the undercarage of the ship, Bulma tries to get a better location of the items by staring above the clouds but is startled by Vegeta. As she scolds on how he shows up, she is then startled by Shadow and Rouge. Bulma then tells them that they`ll have to split up to collect the items. Vegeta then rockets off to find the Chaos Emerald with Bulma on his heals. Shadow and Rouge on the other hand look for the Dragon Balls. We then see Yamcha in the middle of the desert, appearently struck with nostalgia, as he wears his old clothes. He shares a conversation with Puar, before he senses two powerlevels that feel familiar. Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge are unknowingly heading toward Yamcha, before Shadow stops. Rouge asks him what`s wrong before she realizes that he`s thinking about Omega. She attempts to consol him by saying that she misses him too, and then countinues. Shadow then senses Yamcha, but doesn`t realize it. As Rouge is walking though, Yamcha tries to hit her at high speeds but Rouge is much faster, and knocks him away. Shadow then runs up near her confused about who just attacked. Yamcha falls some feet away, and talks with Puar about Rouge being strong. Shadow then asks who Yamcha is, who proudly announces that he is the desert bandit. Shadow then tries to settle Yamcha by telling him that he and Rouge are looking for treasure, but Yamcha knows they are looking for the Dragon Balls. Believing that they will use the Dragon Balls for evil, he tells them they won`t get it. Shadow gets ready to fight him, but then is strucken with pain. When Rouge asks what was wrong with him, he tells him that he injured himself when training with Vegeta. Rouge then gets annoyed by Shadow believing only he can fight Yamcha. They then begin arguing over who is wrong and right, with Yamcha saying that they argue alot like Vegeta and Bulma. He then mocks them and and asks when will they start fighting with Shadow getting increasingly irritated. He then tells Rouge to fight him, who complies. Rouge begins the fight by ramming Yamcha in away. While he`s still recoiling from the attack, she then kicks him repeatidly in the stomach and finishes with a powerful kick into the ground. Yamcha recoils quickly though, and flies to face off with Rouge. He tries to punch her, but she easily dodges the attack, and counters with a kick, that Yamcha blocks and counters with a slash that Rouge once again dodges and counters with a kick which sends Yamcha away. Yamcha lands safely, charges up a powerful Kamehameha, and fires it. The powerful beam flies fast but is easily dodged by Rouge. She then continues the battle, but flying around Yamcha continueously, and confusing him to the point that she could easily ramm into him and send him flying. Yamcha flies straight into a boulder, and makes a crevice inside. As he lays inside, he thinks about how to fight Rouge, commenting on the fact that she`s fast. When he looks out though, he notices Rouge`s bombs. The bombs go off, and explode. Meanwhile, in Wood Zone, Vegeta senses a high powerlevel. Bulma says that he`s just a little paranoid and locates the Chaos Emerald. Vegeta then states that he doesn`t sense the Chaos Emerald and something else. As Bulma tries to retreive the Chaos Emerald, she is nearly killed by a shadowy figure, before Vegeta saves here at high speeds. The shadowy figure causes a large sand cloud to appear when it lands, but once the dust clears, it is revealed to be Knuckles. He says that Vegeta and Bulma are "the ones Tikal mentioned" this confuses Bulma as she says thats the other echinda. She then is shocked to here that Tikal warned Knuckles about them, but once Knuckles says that Sonic coudn`t have been the one she spoke of, Vegeta figures out that he`s just confused. Bulma tries to calm Knuckles by saying that they aren`t here to take the Emerald, but Knuckles knows that she`s lying. It also doesn`t help that Vegeta said they are here for the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles then says he will protect the Chaos Emerald, and then does something unthinkable. He swallows the Chaos Emerald. Vegeta and Bulma are disgusted by what Knuckles has just done, but then, he faints. Bulma then sends Vegeta after him to check if he`s okay, who says that he choked to death. Knuckles is then charged with the power of the Chaos Emerald, and hits Vegeta with a powerful punch before he finally knocks him away. Vegeta then lands at Bulma`s feet, angered by what has happened, when Knuckles says he will destroy them for Mobius. This leads Bulma to discover the name of Shadow and Rouge`s planet. This doesn`t interest Vegeta as he is still angered from being hit by Knuckles. He begins to charge up his Galick Gun, but when he fires, nothing comes out. Knuckles then tells him that he plugged up Vegeta`s life force, or ki, with the punches he delivered through the Chaos Emerald. Vegeta, even more enraged by Knuckles, tries once again to fight, but is easily knocked away by the Chaos Emerald empowered echinda. Vegeta says that he should be more than enough to fight Knuckles, but then notices why he can`t fight. His training with Shadow weakened him. Knuckles, now knowing that he`s stronger than them, Charges up a powerful thunder ball and fires it at Vegeta and Bulma. The blast is destroied before it reaches them though. Landing in between Knuckles and Vegeta, is Piccolo. He had used his Special Beam Cannon to destroy Knuckles thunder ball. When he lands though, Knuckles notices that Piccolo is a Namekian. At first, he`s excited, but then grows angry when he realizes that Piccolo saved Vegeta and Bulma. This causes Piccolo to comment on the fact that Knuckles gets angry quickly like someone he knows. Piccolo then get`s rid of his cape, and prepares to do battle with Knuckles. When the battle begins, Knuckles try to strike Piccolo with lightning he calls from the sky, but Piccolo dodges it easily, and knocks Knuckles into the ground. When Knuckles bounces up, Piccolo then kicks him away. Knuckles then glides into him, knocking Piccolo away, and strikes him constantly in the stomach, before finishing with an upper cut which sends Piccolo to a nearby tree. Piccolo lands on the tree, and begins to ascend it before Knuckles fires another thunder ball which Piccolo dodges easily. While he`s dodging it though, Knuckles tries to punch him, but he easily dodges it, and strikes him away. Knuckles glides past him, but Piccolo strikes him down, and then kicks him away. While Knuckles is off screen, Piccolo then strikes him back into the wall. Piccolo strikes him three more times, before he finishes with a powerful knee strike, which sends Knuckles through the tree. Knuckles goes through three more trees, before he finally lands into one he can`t go through. Piccolo then lands on a paralell tree, and charges his Special Beam Cannon. When he fires it though, Knuckles is suddenly saved by a blue blur. The blue blur, is Sonic. Knuckles thanks Sonic for the quick save with Sonic thinking nothing of it. Knuckles says that Piccolo is tough, with Sonic saying, " He is a Namekian" he then stops trying, and he and Knuckles rush at Piccolo. Before they can attack him though, he is saved by Vegeta, who uppercuts both Knuckles and Sonic. Piccolo thanks Vegeta, but Vegeta tells him to get ready to fight. Sonic is confused by Vegeta presences, but thinks nothing of it. He and Knuckles then get ready, and rush to fight Piccolo and Vegeta. Piccolo and Vegeta then rush to fight Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic and Vegeta fight each other at high speeds, until they land on the bridges in the back ground, and fight. Piccolo and Knuckles ramm each other. Knuckles then tries to strike at Piccolo who does the same with his knee. Piccolo then strikes at Knuckles but misses, and Knuckles does the same, but Piccolo knocks Knuckles into the ground. Knuckles rebounds though, and strikes Piccolo constantly with a spinning uppercut. Piccolo counters with a knee bash, though, and fires a energy beam which sends Knuckles flying away. At the same time, Vegeta punches away Sonic. Piccolo flies off to deal with Knuckles, while Vegeta attacks Sonic with a combo which finishes with an attack that sends Sonic into the ground. After he`s finished though, he is strucken by a powerful Kamehameha. Vegeta lands away trying to figure out what happened. Piccolo then slides near him. Goku then lands far from them. Piccolo is stunned to see him though. Goku then playfully scolds Piccolo for saving Vegeta and Bulma. Sonic runs up to Goku to thank him for his help. Knuckles lands near them, and asks who Goku is, but Sonic is only interested in the Chaos Emerald. Knuckles then tells him that he ate it, much to the shock of Sonic. Knuckles the changes the subject to Piccolo. He states that only he knew what a Namekian was and he remebers Sonic calling him a Namekian. He then states, that Sonic can`t be the real Sonic. Sonic is impressed by Knuckles deducing that fact, saying that he thought Knuckles would be "stupider than that". He then states that he is the real Sonic, he then punches Knuckles, causing him puke out Chaos Emerald. After the Sonic retrieved the Chaos Emerald, he begins to taught and heckle everyone. He then transforms into his dark form once again. He then asks Goku if he wishes to destroy, to which Goku agrees with happily. He charges a Super Kamehameha, and fires it. Before the beam can hit them though, Bulma puts a protective sheild around everyone. Unfortunately though, the barrier can only last a few secounds. Goku then realizes they are being protected by a barrier, and tries to destroy it, but Piccolo charges a Special Beam Cannon, and fires it at Goku, causing him to stop his attack. At the same moment, the barrier goes down, and they have to figure out how to escape. The Chaos Emerald then lands near them due to the explosion. Vegeta then concentrates on the Chaos Emerald and uses Chaos Control to warp everyone to safety. Greatly shocking and angering Sonic and Goku. Meanwhile, Yamcha is being attacked by Rouge, with him stil unable to land a hit on her. Puar comes to reason with him to give them the Chaos Emeralds, but Yamcha refuses. At which point, Rouge strikes Yamcha and knocks him out. Puar cries over Yamcha`s defeat and tells Rouge to take the Chaos Emeralds and just leave Yamcha alone. Rouge says she actually doesn`t like to fight, at which point Shadow appears. He tells Rouge that Bulma and Vegeta have collected the Chaos Emerald, and that they should hurry up, and collect the Dragon Balls. Puar then asks if Shadow said Bulma and Vegeta, to which Shadow says yes. Realizing the mistake they`ve made, Puar tries to wake up Yamcha but he`s stil unconcious. Later on the Nautilus, Shadow holds a Dragon Ball for the first time in his hands and comments on how it feels alive. Rouge then questions Shadow`s motives, saying that he has, "that look again". Shadow replies that he was just wondering. Rouge then says that they should give the Dragon Ball to Bulma and leave. Meanwhile, Bulma comments on Yamcha looking ridiculous in his old clothes. He replies that it should bring up old memories, which anger Vegeta. When Bulma tries to Calm him, it only make him angrier. Vegeta then starts yelling at Bulma, about wanting to know that happened in the past. Yamcha then tells Vegeta to calm down, which only intensifies Vegeta`s rage. He then begins to taught Yamcha into fighting him if he believes he`s being mean to Bulma. Yamcha willifully complies. Bulma gets angry at the two, and walks off to talk to Shadow and Rouge. When she runs into them, she asks Shadow to get Knuckles. Upon doing this, loud noises are heared, and Vegeta defeats Yamcha easily. Vegeta then mocks him, to which Yamcha replies, "Man! I just can`t win today!" On the deck of the Nautilus, Piccolo is preparing to head to the Lookout when Knuckles runs up. He asks if Piccolo is a Namekian, to which he answers. Piccolo also says that he, or rather the Kami in him, remembers the old Echinda tribe from the past. What Piccolo doesn`t understand, is how Knuckles knew he was a Namekian, when even Kami didn`t know. Knuckles then explains of a catostrophic event that occured after the tribes met Kami. He says that the records don`t state what happened, but it was bad. After that, a Namekian ship landed and Namekians came out. They said they were looking for Kami, but no one could find him, so the Namekians left. When Knuckles was done explaining, Shadow came and told him that Bulma wanted him. At which point, Piccolo tells Knuckles to tell Bulma that he has her son, and that she`ll get him soon. He then leaves to return to the Lookout. Afterwards, Bulma explains to Yamcha, Knuckles, and Puar what`s happened. Questions are still left unanswered, but everyone is determine to find answers to them. Bulma also comes up with an idea to have Knuckles and Yamcha locate Dragon Balls together. Knuckles testifies at first, but when Bulma comes up with reasonable answers, he complies. Yamcha then takes headpoint, and rushes off to find the Dragon Balls, with Knuckles following close by. Shadow then comments on how strange the people are that inhabit their world. Bulma then says they only get stranger. Meanwhile, in Dr. Robotnik`s base, Sonic is talking to Dr. Robotnik about the failed retrieval mission. Dr. Robotnik, unphased by the loss, tells Sonic to return to base. When he is done talking with Sonic, he is joined by another character, the Professor. Dr. Robotnik asks if he has finished his projects, while the Professor states that he has. He says he completed the new bodies for Metal Sonic and Android Shadow, and that Android Frieza was nearing completion. He states that Project 13 will take some time to complete on the other hand. Dr. Robotnik compliments the Professor on his work, but asks how Omega`s new body is coming along. To which the Professor chuckles, and tells him to not worry about it. With the Chaos Emeralds and Dragon Balls in tow, our heroes take the first big step to defeating Ivo. But, who is the Professor that Dr. Ivo has employed? And what are these projects that he speaks of? Strange things are begining to happen, and it looks like this, Professor, is behind most of it. With that being said, one question remains... What has become of E-123 Omega? Answers to these questions and more, next time... Trivia *Rouge calls Shadow prince when he awakes, this is a reference to Sonic Battle, to which Rouge called Shadow a prince when he awoke after being wounded. *When Rouge calls Bulma young, it is a reference to the fact that her sprites are from Dragon Ball Advance. *All of Knuckle`s sprites a ripped from the M.U.G.E.N. character, Ultimate Knuckles. *This is the first time Shadow does not fight (unless one counts his training with Vegeta). *This is the first episode that the Shadow and Vegeta Unite! title card has appeared.